


Hero

by zzzzzz



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for Book 5 - A Dance with Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzzzz/pseuds/zzzzzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa wished for a hero...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

"I hope that wherever Janos Slynt is, he's suffering." Sansa said suddenly, sitting near the flames.

Jon who was reading some books looked at her through the table. "What?"

Sansa looked at him. "Janos Slynt. I hope he's suffering."

"Why?" Jon puts his elbows on the table, and look directly at her.

"He helped Ser Ilyn Payne to kill our father."

Jon leans against the chair. "Well ..." Jon sighs "I don't know if he is suffering, but I know he is not alive."

"WHAT?" Sansa comes closer. "How do you know? What do you mean?"

Jon sighs and says. "I killed him."

Sansa blink. "How?"

Jon comes closer. "I beheaded him!"

Sansa have a deep breath. Jon frowns at her. "Are you - "

Before he finished the question, Sansa is already in his lap, hugging him.

"What is it?" he ask confused.

She looks straight into his eyes "I wished that some hero would cut off ser Janos Slynt's head. And you did!" she said hugging him again.

Jon give a shy smile, "Do you mean that I'm your hero?"

Sansa smile. "Yes. You are my hero, Jon Snow!" she kisses his cheek and lays down her head on his shoulder.

And Jon can't help, but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistake. my english is horrible,and i don't write a long time...


End file.
